


It Began With A Storm

by mywonderworld



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonderworld/pseuds/mywonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was previously on my fanfiction.net account. My take on how Morgan and Reid finally begin their "more than friends" relationship, short and sweet.This was my second fic ever so don't be too hard on it! Very glad I've progressed since writing this ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began With A Storm

 

 

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid walked down the sidewalk, a storm brewing in the fall air. It had been a long plane ride back from a 3-day case in Wyoming and both men were bone-tired, but decided they were both in the mood for pizza and were headed to hail a taxi to grab a bite to eat. Drips of sprinkling rain fell as they walked alongside the  deserted street, a light breeze blowing crinkled, brown leaves in front of them. They walked quietly, hugging their jackets close. For many months, both agents had started feeling things they had never felt before, secret affection for one another that neither could address, but both could feel strongly with every bit of their hearts. For as long as they'd known each other, there had been a connection they couldn't deny. Everytime they were alone, each had thought of finally saying something about their hidden feelings, but ultimately feeling the time wasn't right, or not feeling they had the courage to admit they felt strongly for another man.

"So Larry's Pizza is alright with you?" Derek said after they'd walked a good while.

"Alright? It sounds great." Spencer said. "I hope we finish eating before this storm hits. The forecast predicted a 70% chance of a thunderstorm at approximately 7 o' clock for the surrounding area so I'm almost positive it's almost here."  
Derek chuckled, "Alright, we'll make it quick then."  
The two walked a little further in calm silence. Reid stole quick glances at Morgan, who sauntered at his left, tiny drops of water falling over his head on to his dark lips and slithering down his neck. Those drops quickly grew larger, the wind picked up a bit and seemed to swallow the entire street, leaving a foggy haze for the boys to walk in. Knowing the potential weather, Reid had brought along a large, black umbrella. He popped it open and held it over both their heads, diminishing the chill slightly.  
Not noticing the umbrella before, Derek laughed, "You're clever, kid. Here." He took the umbrella from Reid's hand, brushing his fingertips (not exactly accidently). "I got it." They both smiled shyly at each other.

The silence between them grew as they went further down the street. Not a soul in sight, nor car, nor bus. There was no sound but the pounding of the water hitting the plastic above their bobbing heads. They stole glances at each other, frequently now. Derek, almost falling into a stare, was amazed at Reid's beauty as he had always been. His cheeks flushed red from the cold, freshly cut short hair wisping slightly in the wind. And tiny drops of water on his eyelashes, making his eyes sparkle. And then Reid was being jerked to his left, down an alley, and against a brick wall. Derek dropped the umbrella and slid his hand behind Spencer's head to block his head from being slammed into the wall, the other hand grabbing the side of Reid's face. He pressed his lips hard against Reid's cold, white lips. And Reid kissed back, feeling the rain from Morgan's lips seep into his mouth. His shivering hands fumbled, over Derek's chest. They both breathed heavily, scared but eager lips moving together as one. Derek slipped his tongue into Spencer's mouth, tasting rain and coffee. His fingers ran slowly through his brown hair, warming his own fingers, and sending chills down Reid's spine. The cold, white hands ran over Morgan's back, underneath his shirt and jacket. The two held each other tight, warming up their bodies. Morgan pulled back to catch his breath.

"I..", Reid whispered breathlessly.

"Shhh shh sh. Close your eyes", Derek said, and kissed him once more on the lips. Then he kissed each of his eyelids, feeling those sparkling drops of water on his lips. Reid opened his eyes and grinned. He kissed Derek on the chin, originally aiming for his lips, but the alley had gone dark and it was hard to see. Lightning struck far off, sending a roar through the air.

"Maybe we should..um..head home instead. This storm is going to pick up", said Reid.

"Mine or yours?", Derek smiled, "Let's go."

The two walked, forgetting the umbrella in the wet alley. Hearts still racing, hands still shaking, they reached the end of the street, hailing a cab to Derek's house. And so it began with a storm.

 


End file.
